


0 176 74423908

by PluralisMajestatis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluralisMajestatis/pseuds/PluralisMajestatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto hatte angenommen, dass irgendjemand ihn einfach nur verarschen wollte, aber als die Anrufe sich häuften, da ging ihm auf, dass irgendwer seine Nummer an Frauen rausgab. Den Übeltäter zu finden war nicht das Problem, ihn davon zu überzeugen eine andere Nummer zu benutzen, dann schon eher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0 176 74423908

**Author's Note:**

> Da FF.de meine Geschichten gesperrt hat, habe ich sie hier noch ein Mal unzensiert hochgeladen. Original ist hier zu finden:
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/55ca8003000151c62ccb284a/1/0-176-74423908

☆

  
  
  
Am Anfang hatte er angenommen, dass es nur ein schlechter Scherz war. Es könnte durchaus Hidans oder Kibas Humor sein, wieso also nicht? Seine Nummer an wildfremde Frauen rausgeben, die Naruto dann mitten in der Nacht anriefen – meistens nicht ganz nüchtern – klang absolut nach einem Scherz, den einer der Wichser sich ausdenken würde.   
  
Ja, er konnte es beinahe vor sich sehen, wie Kiba und Hidan seine Nummer an verschiedene Damen gaben und ihnen sagten, dass sie ihn anrufen sollten. Bestimmt bezahlten sie sie sogar dafür. Wenn es um schlechten Humor ging, da kannten die beiden keine Grenzen.  
  
Die ersten Male hatte er es einfach hingenommen. Hatte da gesessen und hatte es ertragen und hatte ihnen mehrfach gesagt, dass er nicht der heiße Barkeeper sei... Hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er nicht in irgendeinem dubiosen Club gewesen sei und, dass er sich nicht mit ihnen treffen wollte, weil er schwul wie sonst was war.  
  
Die meisten Damen legten dann mit einem erstickten Schluchzen, oder gestammelten Entschuldigungen auf, dass sie wohl die falsche Nummer hatten und Naruto verdrehte jedes Mal die Augen wenn das passierte. Wie dumm dachten sie eigentlich, dass er war?  
  
Nun, anscheinend sehr dumm, was ihn genau in die jetzige Lage brachte. Kiba, Hidan und er selbst in einer Bar. Es war schon recht spät und er hatte sie immer noch nicht darauf angesprochen, oder sie gefragt, wie lange sie diesen unsinnigen Spaß noch ziehen wollten. Es war Freitag, sie tranken gut und schön und alles war fantastisch. Die Stunden wurden spät und später und Naruto wartete eigentlich schon darauf, dass sein Handy klingelte.  
  
Denn das tat es immer.  
  
Dennoch war er immer noch überrascht, als das Ding neben ihm los ging und er zuckte zusammen, fischte schnell nach seinem Handy und stöhnte laut auf. Eine unbekannte Nummer. Wen wunderte es? Niemanden. Absolut niemanden wunderte es und er wollte einfach nur seinen Kopf lange und hart auf die Tischplatte donnern, bis er einen Bluterguss hatte. Oder ein Trauma. Was auch immer. Er hob die Hand zu seinen beiden Freunden, die nur munter weiter ihr Bier tranken, damit sie die Klappe halten sollten und ging ran.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Hey, hier ist... du hast mir deine Nummer gegeben und...“ Wieder eine von ihnen... Wenn Naruto hetero wäre, dann wäre das sicher voll der Bringer. Aber so wollte er das nur schnell hinter sich bringen.  
  
„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich kenne dich nicht, der Typ, der dir die Nummer gegeben hat, hat dich verarscht, es tut mir leid, bitte ruf nicht noch Mal an, ja?“ Naruto war ein Mal höflich gewesen, aber das konnte er nicht mehr. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Seine Nerven ertrugen nur so viel, bis er einfach auflegen musste. Was er genau jetzt auch tat. Klack. Handy aus.   
  
Er konnte nicht mehr.  
  
„Ok, Leute. Wie lange wollt ihr den Scheiß noch am Laufen halten?“, blaffte er in die Runde und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sah beinahe schon auffordernd in die Runde. Er wollte bedrohlich aussehen, aber wirkte mehr, wie ein nasser Pudel. Dennoch, sie sollten ihm sagen, wie lange die Damen ihn noch nerven würden, damit er sich auf irgendwas einstellen konnte.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Oh, ihr wisst es schon. Meine fucking Nummer an irgendwelche Ollen geben, die mich dann anrufen und Dates wollen. Ehrlich... Gebt meine Nummer heißen Kerlen, wenn ihr mir was Gutes tun wollt, aber das? Das nervt so langsam nur noch.“ Sie schuldeten ihm wirklich viele Drinks für den Scheiß, den er durchmachen musste. Er schlief weniger. Und wenn eine Sache Naruto neben Essen heilig war, dann war es Schlaf.   
  
„Aber... ich gebe deine Nummer nicht raus“, antwortete Kiba, sichtlich verwirrt und sah zu Hidan, der auch nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich auch nicht. Geile Idee, aber nicht meine Idee.“   
  
Moment, was? Die logen doch wie gedruckt? Ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen, leckte Naruto sich über die Lippen und versuchte nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Das hier waren seine Freunde. Und auch wenn sie Wichser waren... Sie waren eine Freunde.  
  
„Hört auf zu lügen. Ehrlich, gebt es zu und wir können die Sache b i t t e sein lassen. Es nervt. Echt jetzt.“  
  
„Alter, wir haben damit nichts zu tun, wirklich“, stammelte Kiba und er wirkte ehrlich entrüstet. Er und Hidan waren vielleicht Arschlöcher, aber sie waren bei weitem nicht so gute Schauspieler, als das sie das glaubhaft überbringen konnten. Unter keinen Umständen.  
  
„Gut, schwört!“  
  
„Auf was denn?“ Das war wichtig. Sie mussten auf etwas schwören, das sie liebten und das ihnen genommen werden konnte. Naruto musste meistens auf seinen Kaktus Gert schwören, der zwar halb tot war, aber den er liebte und pflegte. Kiba hatte ein mal angemerkt, dass er es tatsächlich, als einer der wenigen Menschen auf dem Planeten schaffen konnte, dass ein Kaktus vertrocknete. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er darauf jetzt stolz sein sollte, oder ob er sich schämen sollte und niemals Kinder bekommen sollte. Oder adoptieren sollte... Was auch immer.   
  
„Hidan schwört auf seine Mama und Kiba auf seinen Hund Tiffany! Ich meine es ernst, wenn ihr mit den Anrufen nichts zu tun habt, dann schwört!“ Naruto hatte es einfach nur noch satt und er betete, dass die beiden sich weiter an die Grundregel der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen halten würden. Schwüre waren wichtig.  
  
Schwüre zählten.  
  
Und man log niemals in ihnen.  
  
Kurz war es still zwischen den Dreien, bevor Kiba und Hidan aus mehr oder weniger einem Mund plärrten:  
  
„Ich schwöre.“   
  
Fuck.   
  
Damit war der Detektiv Naruto einen Schritt näher am Nichts dran und die Option sich eine neue Nummer zu besorgen wurde immer realistischer... Aber er war so faul...  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
Wieder klingelte sein Handy. So langsam konnte er es nicht mehr hören. Der Gummibären Song war vielleicht nicht die beste Entscheidung gewesen, aber als er noch nicht minimum zwei bis drei Mal in der Woche von wildfremden Frauen angerufen worden war, da hatte er den Song halt noch gemocht. Aber jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr hören, wo diese beschissenen Dinger herum hüpften.  
  
Hier und dort und überall, oder wie war das.   
  
Sein Kopf tat weh, eine Zunge fühlte sich an, als wäre ein Auto darüber gefahren und er wollte einfach nur noch brechen. Ihm war kalt, er war müde und die Decke war von seinem zitternden Körper gerutscht, während er nach dem Handy tastete, das laut plärrend neben ihm lag und rhythmisch dabei vibrierte. Er hätte eben nicht so viel mit den Jungs trinken sollen.  
  
„Uuuugh!“ Es war ein Laut aus den Tiefen seiner Selbst. Aus den tiefsten Tiefen seines Herzens stöhnte er, als er das Handy endlich ergriff und es fest in die Hand nahm, den Anruf von einer wieder Mal unbekannten Nummer entgegen nehmend.  
  
„Was?“, nuschelte er in den Hörer, das Gesicht halb ins Kissen gedrückt. Er war müde, er hatte morgen nichts vor, aber was, wenn er was vorhätte? Und dann wagte diese Person ihn – er würde auf die Uhr sehen, aber sein Handy war seine Uhr, also... - zu solchen Unzeiten anzurufen? Unmöglich. Einfach unmöglich und nicht zu akzeptieren. Da konnte er auch nicht mehr höflich sein. Im Allgemeinen war Naruto immer ein kleiner Sonnenschein, außer wenn der Sonnenschein sich gerade über den Horizont quälte und er aufwachen musste.  
  
Am anderen Ende war es kurz still, bevor eine junge Frau den selben Text runter leierte, den Naruto schon einige Male gehört hatte. Einige viele Male. In verschiedenen Variationen, aber der ungefähre Ton war immer der Selbe. Er könnte eigentlich schon mitsprechen.  
  
„Eh... Hi.“ Wenigstens klang sie selbstbewusster als die meisten Mädchen, die einfach nur dumm herum gestottert hatten. War doch was Anderes. „Hier ist Ino, du weißt schon. Groß, blond. Hast mir gestern deine Nummer gegeben und meintest, ich soll dich nach deiner nächsten Schicht anrufen wegen... einem Date und so.“ Naruto wollte in sein Kissen beißen.  
  
Oder eine Pizza.  
  
Pizza wäre geiler. Sein Kopf war schwer vom Alkohol mit Kiba und Hidan eben und sein Körper fühlte sich an, als würden Steine ihn hinab drücken. Er schloss die Augen, stöhnte leise. „Ich bin nicht der Droide, den du suchst.“  
  
„Hä?“  
  
Oh Gott, sah denn keiner mehr Star Wars? Naruto stöhnte noch ein mal, dieses Mal lauter. Er brauchte Kaffee. Und Wochenende. Wochenende von all den Anrufen und verzweifelten Mädchen, die er teilweise sogar sperren musste, weil sie ihm nicht glaubten, dass er nicht Prince Charming war.   
  
Und dabei war gerade Wochenende.   
  
„Darling, du hast die falsche Nummer... Und bist nicht die Erste. Wer auch immer dir die verdammte Nummer gegeben hat muss echt geil sein, weil jede Woche rufen mich drei oder mehr Frauen an und wollen ein Date. Und glaub mir, ich bin es nicht...“  
  
Es war kurz still am anderen Ende, bevor er eine Art Kriegsschrei hörte, der die Armee von Skeletten aus der Hölle beschwören könnte, wenn sie sich nur weiter anstrengte. Er hörte, wie irgendwas Stumpfes auf eine Wand, oder ähnliches traf. Stille. „Sorry“, schob Naruto noch hinterher. Sie klang, als ob sie es gebrauchen konnte.  
  
„Verdammter Sasuke!“  
  
Moment.  
  
Sie hatte seinen Namen?   
  
Naruto richtete sich ruckartig auf und trotz der Dunkelheit um sie herum, drehte die Welt sich ein wenig. Jap, gleich würde er kotzen gehen, aber das hier war gerade ein wenig wichtiger, als kotzen. Das hier waren Informationen. Er könnte... Gott, wieso hatte er nüchtern noch nie daran gedacht den Kerl zu suchen? Wieso kam er jetzt, blau und müde, darauf?   
  
„Sasuke?“  
  
„Ja, der Barkeeper aus dem Club.“  
  
„Welchem Club?“  UGH, gib die Informationen, Weib!  
  
Naruto war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Worte überhaupt Sinn machten. Komm schon Kopf, arbeite ein Mal in deinem Leben weiter, dann darfst du wieder zum  absoluten Nichtstun übergehen.  
  
„Dem neuen Club, Ecke Bahnhof. Ehm... Irgendwas mit Sharingan. Super exklusiv, sieht etwas aus wie ein SM-Schuppen, aber ist echt toll da. Und er ist eben der Barkeeper am Freitag und Samstag... Boah, und ich hab mich schon gefreut, dass er mir seine Nummer gegeben hat, weil er ist echt heiß...“ Na, so viele Mädchen, wie bei Naruto anriefen, da wunderte es ihn nicht, wenn er ehrlich war. Der Typ musste Sex on two legs sein und sein Schwanz war sicher noch ein drittes Bein... Aber das alles änderte nichts daran, dass er ihn wie die Pest hasste, weil er es wagte seine Nummer zu benutzen.   
  
„Wie sieht er denn aus?“  
  
„Schwarze Haare, blass, etwas wie ein Vampir. Dunkle Augen, lächelt nie. So richtig keine Emotionen. Aber er macht einen fantastischen Tequila Sunrise. Wieso?“ Ja, wieso? Das war die große Frage. Naruto fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand durch das Gesicht und rollte sich auf den Rücken, starrte hoch an die Decke, die er dank der Dunkelheit gar nicht sehen konnte. Aber es wirkte poetischer so, falls er doch in der Truman Show feststeckte.   
  
„Ich werde dem ganzen ein Ende setzen. Das werde ich tun.“  
  
Heute war Freitag gewesen, ergo war morgen Samstag... Vielleicht sollte Naruto seinen Hass gegenüber Clubs doch noch ein Mal überwinden und diesem Sasuke einen Besuch abstatten.   
  
  


☆

  
  
  
Das er in den Club gekommen war, war ein Wunder. Vielleicht mussten sie ihre Quote an Leuten erfüllen, die nicht aussahen, als wären sie aus einer Modelkartei entsprungen. Nicht falsch verstehen, Naruto war der Meinung, dass er ziemlich gut aussah, aber er war nicht... das, was hier rum lief.   
  
Während er von Picasso gemalt worden war, waren alle anderen von Michelangelo gemalt worden. Doch, das traf es ganz gut. Die Musik wummerte unendlich laut und er spürte beinahe schon wie sein Trommelfell dabei war aufzugeben. Aber gut, er hatte eine Mission. Er war wie Rambo, nur das er nicht in einem Dschungel war, sondern sich zwischen zuckenden und tanzenden Leibern hindurch schieben musste, um zur Bar zu kommen. In wie weit, war das noch Mal weniger Arbeit, als sich einfach eine neue Nummer zu besorgen?  
  
Es war so warm hier drin.  
  
Und die Musik war grausam.  
  
Es stank, einige Leute kannten wohl kein Deo.   
  
Und da stand ein schwarzhaariger, blasser Gott hinter der Bar und machte Cocktails, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Naruto musste ihn gar nicht erst nach seinem Namen fragen. Ino hatte ihn nur in wenigen Worten beschrieben, dass es niemand anders sein konnte...Fuck, er war geil. Genau Narutos Fall. Und die Tequila Sunrise, die er gerade auf die Theke stellte sahen auch fantastisch aus... Gut.  
  
Es war unglaublich dunkel im Tanzbereich und die flackernden Lichter irritierten Narutos müde Augen, während er sich nach vorne schob, zu der erleuchteten Theke. Gut. Jetzt nur noch seine Aufmerksamkeit für sich gewinnen, mit ihm reden, dass er eine Nummer in der Fake-Nummer tauschen sollte und gut war. Dann konnte er gehen. Wenngleich es um die 10 Dollar Eintritt schade war. Aber wenn das der Preis war...  
  
Sich durch die Menge der wartenden Leute zu schieben war schwer. Jeder von ihnen wollte einen Drink und keiner war bereit Naruto durch zu lassen, weswegen er warten musste. Noch mehr Hitze. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Wangen schon rot wurden und feiner Schweiß in seinem Nacken stand.  
  
Als er dann endlich die Kante der Theke gegen seinen Bauch spürte, atmete er erleichtert auf, strich sich das blonde Haar aus der Stirn und suchte Blickkontakt mit Sasuke, der gerade einige Leute bediente...   
  
Es dauerte wieder eine Ewigkeit.  
  
Der Zorn in Naruto wuchs langsam an und er wollte seinen Kopf nehmen und auf die Tischkante donnern, einfach damit er ihn wahr nahm. Fucking Senpai nortice me.  
  
Und als Senpai ihn dann endlich noticte... Da beugte er sich Naruto ein wenig entgegen, um ihn besser verstehen zu können – dachte wohl, dass er bestellen wollte – und Naruto bekam die volle Breitseite von seinem After Shave. Es gab ja immer diese lächerlichen Bezeichnungen von wegen, dass es männlich roch, oder sonstiger Unsinn, aber... Das war männlich. Naruto wuchs beinahe ein Bart alleine vom Riechen. Aber egal. Mission. Ignorieren wie heiß der Typ war und nicht nach seiner Nummer fragen. Denn am Ende würde er eh wieder nur die Eigene bekommen und das war witzlos.   
  
„Du gibst Mädchen eine Fake-Nummer. Aber sie ist nicht Fake. Sie ist meine. Hör auf. Das nervt!“ Bam. Da hatte er die Fakten präsentiert. Und er erwartete jetzt eine kurze Entschuldigung, ein Nicken, oder sonst etwas von Sasuke, aber er löste sich von Naruto nur und... er schüttelte den Kopf. Was? Wieso schüttelte er den Kopf.   
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Wie nein?“  
  
„Ich werde die Nummer nicht ändern.“  
  
Erst ein Mal musste man sagen, das seine Stimme wörtlicher Honig war. Aber davon abgesehen... was war er für ein Arschloch? Er drehte sich um und bediente noch jemanden, oder eher wollte es, aber Naruto drängelte sich an den Wartenden vorbei – manche wünschten ihm jetzt den Tod – und packte ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes, zog ihn etwas näher an sich heran.   
  
„Was muss ich machen, damit du eine andere Fake-Nummer raus gibst?“, schrie Naruto über den wummernden Bass hinweg, lag beinahe schon auf der Theke, damit Sasuke ihn hören konnte. Es war laut, stickig und voll und er wollte in sein Bett, wo es leise, gut klimatisiert und leer – abgesehen von ihm und seinem Fuchsplüschtier – war. Sasuke hielt inne, gerade als er irgendwas in seinem Mixer mixte und sah Naruto direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
Wenn er etwas hören können würde, dann könnte er jetzt die Zahnräder hinter der Stirn arbeiten hören. Aber er hörte halt nur den Techno-Scheiß...   
  
„Blas' mir einen.“  
  
Was? Nein, er hatte sich verhört. Ha. Haha. Dummer Naruto. Wie war das mit dem freudschen Fehler? Er hatte ihn gefunden, er lachte Sasuke beinahe in sein hübsches Gesicht. Er hatte was anderes gesagt. Sicherlich. Als ob Sasuke einen Blowjob von ihm verlangen würde. So lächerlich.  
  
„Ein Glas Wein? Klar, ich kauf dir 'ne ganze Flasche“, gab Naruto nur zurück und grinste das dümmste Grinsen, dass je ein Mensch auf seinem Gesicht gehabt hatte. Einschließlich George W. Bush.   
  
Sasukes Gesicht war eine Maske,die man am besten mit Ugh beschreiben konnte. Genervt und etwa verwundert darüber, dass jemand wirklich so dumm war.  
  
„Nein. Du sollst mir Einen blasen!“   
  
Was reimte sich auf blasen und machte Sinn? Sollte er sein Auto neu verglasen? Nein... Nein, das... er meinte...  
  
Dinge, die Naruto erst ein Mal verarbeiten musste: Das hier. Sasuke wollte... wirklich, dass er ihm einen blies? Meinte er das wirklich ernst? Das Gedränge an der Bar wurde ein wenig unruhiger, weil der andere Barkeeper jetzt alles alleine machen musste. Aber das kümmerte Sasuke nicht, der nur mit einem schlanken Finger gegen den Metallkanister tippte, den er in der Hand hielt.  
  
Es war Prostitution. Naruto würde einem Mann einen blasen, damit er endlich in Ruhe schlafen konnte... Das war eigentlich ein Preis, den er gerne bereit war zu zahlen und auch wenn Sasuke einen grausamen Charakter hatte... er war heiß.   
  
Und seinem Charakter musste er keinen blasen, also...  
  
„Ok. Wann und wo?“  
  
„Jetzt, hier.“ Das war sie. Die schlichteste Antwort die je gegeben worden war.   
  
„Jetzt?“ Oh Gott, darauf war er nicht vorbereitet. Er musste erst noch Kieferübungen machen und durfte eine Stunde vorher nichts mehr essen. Moment, nein... das war Schwimmen, aber was dafür zählte, sollte auch in der Sex-Welt zählen, wie er fand.   
  
„Ich hab eine zwölf Stunden Schicht, ich kann meine halbe Stunde Pause nehmen wann ich will. Also, kommst du jetzt, oder soll ich weiter deine Nummer rausgeben?“ Oh, er forderte ihn heraus? Fein. Das konnte Naruto auch. Er war vielleicht vieles, nur kein Feigling, wenngleich sein Herzchen ganz schön flatterte, als er Sasuke folgte.   
  
Wieso konnte er kein Glas Wein wollen?  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
„Eine Besenkammer? Echt jetzt?“, fragte Naruto und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. „Das ist so mit das größte Klischee, dass ich je gesehen habe. Was kommt als nächstes? Liegt Stroh auf dem Boden?“ Der kleine Raum war beengt und warm. Über ihnen schwenkte eine nackte, einsame Glühbirne und Naruto wollte eigentlich nur noch die Augen verdrehen und raus hier. Aber wenn das das Ende von den Unterbrechungen von seinem Schlaf war, dann war er gerne bereit es zu tun.  
  
Und er musste halt wirklich zugeben, dass Sasuke heiß war. Jetzt konnte er ihn auch ganz sehen, vorher hatte die halbe Theke ihn ja versteckt und fuck. Naruto konnte einfach nur fuck denken, denn Sasuke war heiß. Klar, auf eine sehr oberflächliche und langweilige Art, aber er war heiß. Lange Beine, schlank, breites Kreuz. Sein Hals sah so aus, als würde er sich fantastisch dafür eigenen die Nase in der kleinen Beuge zu vergraben, oder seine Zähne in ihm zu versenken, wenn er ihn nahm.  
  
So viele Möglichkeiten.  
  
So wenig Zeit.  
  
Narutos Leben war wirklich grausam, dachte er, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Er wollte das hier, ja. Aber er musste Sasuke nicht wissen lassen, dass Lust sich in seinem Unterleib sammelte wie das Heer aus 300, wenn er daran dachte seinen ganzen Körper mit seiner Zunge zu erkunden.  
  
„Wir können es auch auf der Tanzfläche machen, wenn dir das lieber ist“, schoss Sasuke zurück und hob nur eine Augenbraue, die Miene ansonsten unbewegt. Oh, der verdammte Motherfucker, meinte das er mit dummen Kommentaren bei Naruto weiter kam, aber er wollte das hier nur hinter sich bringen und endlich durchschlafen. Plus: Naruto war mit Hidan und Kiba befreundet, wenn jemand dumme Kommentare kannte, dann er.   
  
„Ugh.“ Und ja, das war die schlagfertigste Antwort, die Naruto einfiel. Erbärmlich, aber egal. Er verdrehte nur die Augen, versuchte so entspannt auszusehen, wie er nur konnte. Das hier war sein erster Blowjob bei einem Fremden, aber es würde der Hammer werden. Er wollte schon etwas angeben und... Was dachte er da?  
  
„Du hast ein Kondom?“ Narutos Stimme klang sicherer, als er war, als er in die Knie vor Sasuke ging.   
  
Sasuke griff nur in seine Hosentasche und holte eines hervor, wedelte damit etwas herum. Im Licht der matten Glühbirne reflektierte die Oberfläche leicht und Naruto atmete auf. Ohne Kondom hätte er das nie gemacht. Klar, Sasuke sah nicht aus wie jemand, der Krankheiten mit sich herumtrug, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte man nie wissen. Und seine Mama hatte keinen Idioten groß gezogen.  
  
„Yay“, murmelte Naruto nur sarkastisch.   
  
„Mach meinen Reißverschluss auf. Mit den Zähnen:“  
  
Mit den Zähnen? Wusste der Mann, dass er ein Mal fast an einer Banane erstickt war, als er sie hatte essen wollen? Wie sollte er da einen Reißverschluss öffnen? War er Superman? Aber gut. Er musste Sasuke glücklich machen und wenn es ihn glücklich machte, dass er einige Minuten peinlich mit seinem Gesicht in seinen Schritt gepresst da kniete und versuchte den Reißverschluss zu öffnen, dann sollte es so sein, was?   
  
Naruto gab nur ein Seufzen von sich, als würde die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern liegen und er kniete sich etwas aufrechter hin, sah kurz zu Sasuke auf, ob er nicht doch noch den Schwanz einziehen wollte, aber nein...   
  
Er wollte das durchziehen... Und Naruto war kein Spielverderber.  
  
Also los. Er legte den Mund an seinen Hosenstall, an den Reißverschluss, während Sasuke sich entspannt gegen die Wand hinter sich lehnte, das Spiel unter sich beobachtete. Beinahe schon amüsiert. „Weißt du, du bist genau mein Typ“, murmelte er, während Narutos Zähne irgendwie versuchten den Reißverschluss zu greifen. Ein Unterfangen das schwerer war als angenommen, während sein Gesicht sich gegen Sasukes Schritt rieb.   
  
Aber oh, es hatte einen Effekt.   
  
Zumindest auf Sasuke, der unter Narutos Bemühungen hart wurde. Er spürte es, wie der Stoff der engen Jeans sich ein wenig aus wölbte. Oh ja, das schien ihm zu gefallen, dieser dreckige Perversling. Naruto konnte nicht anders als ein wenig zu grinsen, drückte sich etwas fester gegen ihn, öffnete seinen Mund und leckte mehr als bereitwillig über den dicken Stoff, unsicher, ob er es überhaupt spüren konnte. Aber wieder verriet Sasukes Körper, was er eigentlich wissen musste.  
  
Wunderbar.   
  
Dennoch. Es war eine Qual, bis er den Reißverschluss öffnen konnte, bis seine Zähne es endlich geschafft hatten das Metall zu greifen und hinab zu ziehen. Ein klein wenig schwerer ging ihr beider Atem, aber sie waren noch nicht fertig. Sie hatten nicht ein Mal angefangen.   
  
Sasuke öffnete dankenswerter Weise den Knopf und...   
  
Naruto hatte nicht damit gerechnet nackte Haut zu sehen. Also... Wirklich nicht.  
  
„du gehst Kommando?“, fragte er beinahe ungläubig, während er ehrfürchtig in die Hose griff und den semiharten Schwanz herausholte. Das hätte er nicht von Sasuke angenommen, aber hier war er, nackter Penis in seinen Händen.   
  
Er strich mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Eichel, zog ein wenig die Vorhaut zurück und er musste sagen, dass... Sasukes Schwanz atemberaubend war. Groß und je härter er wurde, umso röter wurde die Eichel. Lust lag schwer in der Luft und wenn die Glühbirne über ihren Köpfen ihm nicht so auf die Eier gehen würde, dann könnte Naruto das hier für immer und ewig beobachten. Oh ja. Er fuhr die Länge ein, zwei Mal mit der Hand auf und ab, strich über die Hoden, berührte die empfindliche Haut und auch wenn Sasuke sich Mühe gab sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es ihn mitnahm, so kam er nicht umhin ab und an leicht mit dem Atem zu stocken.  
  
Oh, das gefiel Naruto.  
  
Das gefiel Naruto sehr, während seine Finger ihn zur vollen Größe und Härte reizten. Aber er war ja nicht zum Vergnügen hier, wenngleich er wirklich gut in der Hand lag... Kondom... Kondom, sofort.  
  
Er redete sich ein, dass er das nur wegen Sasuke machte, aber das er selbst auch nicht warten konnte ihn in sich zu spüren... das waren Dinge, über die er nicht nachdachte. Nicht nachdenken durfte.  
  
Naruto nahm das Kondom zwischen die Lippen und fesselte Sasukes Blick mit dem Eigenen. Jetzt. Er würde das jetzt machen. Hart und groß reckte sich sein Ständer ihm entgegen, erste Lusttropfen perlten von der Eichel und für Naruto war es immer leichter und leichter zu vergessen, wieso er das hier gerade tat. Wichtig war nur, dass Sasuke den besten Penis der Welt hatte und er heiß war... Mehr brauchte er nicht wissen, als er Lippen samt Kondom um die Eichel schloss. Mit seinen Fingern half er schnell nach, das das Kondom sicher über dem ganzen Schaft lag... dann fing er an.  
  
Das Kondom schmeckte leicht nach Erdbeere unter seiner Zunge und er stöhnte heiser auf. Sasuke blieb still, aber so wie seine Hüfte ein wenig nach vorne stieß konnte Naruto sagen, dass er es mochte. Gott, er war hart und das nur für ihn, natürlich mochte er es. Ein klein wenig arrogant grinste Naruto, bevor er seine Zunge an der Unterseite seines Schwanzes entlang laufen ließ. Von den Hoden bis hoch zur Spitze, sie umkreiste. Oh, das Zittern.  
  
Er spürte es.  
  
Das schnelle Atmen, seinen Puls, einfach alles. Er wollte ihn gerne foltern, aber er hatte Angst, das Sasuke kam, bevor er ihn ein Mal vollkommen in seiner Kehle gehabt hatte, weswegen er es kurz machte. Wieder schloss er feste die Lippen um seinen Schwanz, spürte das Beben in seinem Mund, als er seine Zähne ein wenig schütze, bevor er ihn in einem Rutsch aufnahm.  
  
Seit dem Hot Dog Wettessen vor drei Jahren wusste Naruto sehr gut, wie man phallische Gegenstände, oder den Phallus selbst, problemlos runter bekam, ohne dass der Würgereflex sich einschaltete und das leise Fuck von Sasuke, dass er zwischen seinen Zähnen ausstieß, war eigentlich mehr als genug Belohnung. Oh ja. Naruto war gut.  
  
Er spürte ihn an der Rückwand seiner Kehle, überkam das kleine Hindernis und ließ ihn vollkommen in sich gleiten. Seine Nase drückte sich gegen das schwarze, getrimmte Schamhaar und er konnte es sich nicht nehmen um den Schwanz in seinem Hals zu schlucken. Sasuke spürte es.  
  
Seine Hüfte zuckte vor und er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen.   
  
Er mochte es.  
  
Eindeutig.   
  
Naruto lachte leise und schenkte Sasuke leichte Vibrationen. Die eigenen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, was nicht ausblieb, während er sich vor und zurück bewegte, einen langsamen Rhythmus ansetzte, bei dem er den Schwanz beinahe vollkommen zwischen seinen vollen Lippen hervor gleiten ließ, nur um ihn komplett wieder in sich aufzunehmen.  
  
Er wusste, wie man einen Schwanz anbetete, das konnte ihm keiner vormachen.   
  
Er sog an dem Schaft, wenn er nur in seinem Mund war, seine Zungenspitze traute sich, ein, zwei Mal keck hervor, wenn er ihn bis zu den Hoden in sich aufgenommen hatte. Speichel verschmierte seine Mundwinkel, aber das war egal. Alles war egal, während er Sasukes Penis in seinem Mund hatte.   
  
Oh, und als Sasuke dann sein Haar ergriff und einen eigenen, brutaleren Rhythmus bestimmte...   
  
Sasuke glitt so tief in seine wartende Kehle, ließ ihm gerade genug Zeit zum Atmen, bevor er Naruto ich wieder zu Eigen machte. Er fickte seinen Mund, anders konnte man es nicht mehr sagen und er war sich sicher, dass er morgen heiser war, aber das war es wert, während der heiße Schaft in und aus seinem Mund glitt.  
  
Wieder zu stieß.  
  
Ihn ausfüllte.  
  
Atmen.  
  
Es wurde alles eine Masse, Narutos Glieder wurden weich und er gab sich einfach dem hin, was Sasuke mit ihm machte. Wie lange? Das wusste er nicht, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht.  
  
Sasuke warnte ihn nicht vor, als der Orgasmus über ihm zusammenbrach. Gut, wenn er nicht in seinem Mund kam, dann musste er das auch nicht, aber seine Hand verkrallte sich in Narutos Haar und seine Hüfte schoss ein letztes Mal nach vorne. Er stieß tief, unglaublich tief in seinen Mund und füllte ihn komplett aus. Naruto konnte das Zucken und Beben in sich spüren, schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf war so leicht und ganz vorsichtig bewegte er die Zunge gegen den heißen Schaft in seinem Mund, erntete nur ein Stöhnen von Sasuke, der den Orgasmus in vollen Zügen genoss, sich selbst auf die Unterlippe biss.  
  
Er war erstaunlich still, während er schlaffer in Naruto wurde und sich schließlich langsam aus ihm zurückzog, eine Hand noch immer in Narutos Haar... Etwas, wofür er beinahe dankbar war, wenn man bedachte, dass sein Kreislauf gerade zusammenbrach und alles wie in Wellen ging. Sasuke hatte das Bewusstsein aus seinem Mund gefickt...  
  
Das hatte auch noch keiner geschafft.  
  
Mehr am Rande bekam er mit, wie Sasuke das Kondom von seinem langsam schlaffer werdenden Schwanz zog und es in eine Mülltonne warf. Das Geräusch war ekelhaft, aber befriedigend. Wie Fertigpizza.   
  
Naruto konnte seine Beine noch nicht überreden aufzustehen, er wusste nicht ein Mal, wie Sasuke überhaupt noch stehen konnte und bewunderte ihn vielleicht ein klein wenig dafür. Nur einen Hauch. Er hörte das Geräusch von einem Reißverschluss, während er sich schwer atmend mit der Stirn gegen seine Hüfte lehnte, die Augen schloss. Das war einfach zu viel gewesen. Viel zu viel zu viel zu viel.   
  
Er spürte Sasukes Bewegungen, bevor er ihn sanft am Kinn packte und Naruto von seinem Bein wegzog. Mit der freien Hand reichte er ihm ein kleines Stück Papier, auf dem eine Zahlenfolge stand. Eine zufällige Zahlenfolge? Er hatte keine Ahnung, sah einfach nur zu ihm auf, die Fragezeichen geradezu in den Augen stehend.   
  
„Meine Nummer. Meine echte Nummer“, seufzte Sasuke und verdrehte die Augen ein wenig, weil er angenommen hatte, dass Naruto wenigstens das verstehen würde. Aber selbst jetzt, mit den Worten im Gehörgang machten sie keinen wirklichen Sinn. Sasuke... gab ihm seine Nummer? Seine wirkliche und richtige Nummer? Die Nummer, unter der er ihn erreichen konnte, wann immer er wollte? Die heilige Nummer? Die verbotene Nummer? Die Nummer, die so geheim war, dass man sie auf einen Ring gravieren sollte, den man ins Feuer halten musste, um die Schrift sichtbar zu machen?  
  
„Ruf mich an, wenn du Lust hast. Ich muss weiter arbeiten...“ Damit ließ Sasuke ihn los und ging um Naruto herum, öffnete die Türe zur Besenkammer und es war, als würde der Bass ihn erschlagen, als er ohne Unterbrechung in den Raum flutete. „Oh, und Naruto?“, trällerte Sasuke gerade schon schadenfroh, als er noch ein mal kurz im Türrahmens stehen blieb und sich zu dem Jungen umdrehte, der alles, nur nicht in dieser Welt war. Er hatte seine Nummer, er hatte wirklich und tatsächlich Sasukes Nummer, das war der Wahnsinn. Ha! HA!   
  
„Mh?“, gab er nur verträumt zurück und klammerte sich an jede Bisschen Realität, dass er greifen konnte, was nicht sonderlich viel war.   
  
„Du siehst gut aus, wenn du vor mir kniest... Ich denke, das sollten wir wiederholen. Gerne auch umgekehrt.“   
  
Damit ging er und ließ einen mehr als fertigen Naruto zurück, der die Zahlen auf dem kleinen Zettel nur noch anstarren konnte, als wären sie der wiedergekehrte Jesus.   
  
„Fuck, yes.“   
  
  


☆

  
  
  
Zeit verging schnell, wenn man was zu tun hatte. Das merkte auch Naruto. Er realisierte gar nicht, wie die Monate ins Land gingen, seit dem er Sasuke kannte. Es war einfach... der Wahnsinn. Sie sahen sich relativ oft. Relativ, es ginge öfter, aber... Jedes Mal wenn, dann hatte Naruto das Gefühl, als würden die Stunden wie Sandkörner fallen und er hatte keine Chance sie aufzuhalten.  
  
Noch wiederzu bekommen.  
  
Er trauerte jedem Sandkorn nach.  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
Naruto würde gerne, sehr gerne sagen, dass es scheiße war Sasuke zu daten. Immerhin war er ein Arschloch, wie er schon mehr als ein Mal bewiesen hatte. Er gab falsche Nummern an Frauen raus, das war das Indiz Eins. Er könnte auch einfach Nein sagen, oder sonst etwas dämliches tun, um sie abzuwimmeln, aber er machte es halt nicht. Er stellte sich da hin, hinter seine beschissene Bar und sah mysteriös aus und gab den Mädchen eine falsche Nummer, machte ihnen Hoffnungen, die später nur zerstört werden sollten. (Wenngleich Sasuke ihm das ganze ein Mal erklärt hatte. So bekam er mehr Trinkgeld und musste nicht dramatisch jeder Frau erklären, dass er nicht an Vaginas interessiert war. Brüste vielleicht, die waren schön weich und squishy, aber Vaginas? Er hatte gesagt, dass die Dinger aussehen würden, wie die Aliens aus dem Film... Alien.)   
  
Zum Anderen war Sasuke ein Arschloch, weil er Naruto zu einem Blowjob in der Besenkammer gebracht hatte. Das war wirklich ein Unding gewesen und auch wenn es besser gewesen war, als alles, was er bisher in seinem Leben gemacht hatte... Es war nicht nett gewesen, so viel konnte er sagen.   
  
Aber das alles war nicht wichtig, schließlich waren sie jetzt zusammen. Mehr oder weniger. Etwas wie zusammen. Man konnte sagen, dass sie mit dem Gedanken spielten, dass ganze etwas fester zu machen, als ab und an kleine Treffen nach, oder vor der Arbeit und Uni.   
  
Naruto war mehr als dafür, dass sie die Sex-Beziehung auf die nächste Ebene heben würden, wenn er ehrlich war. Er mochte Sasuke, er war gerne um ihn und er konnte kochen: Etwas, das Naruto in all seinen Jahren auf dm Planeten noch nicht geschafft hatte und wohl auch nie schaffen würde, wenn man es genau betrachtete. Vor allem, wenn er jetzt Sasuke hatte, der nicht nur einen atemberaubenden Tequila Sunrise machte, sondern eine noch bessere Lasagne. Und für Lasagne war Naruto bereit einige, dunkle Dinge zu tun.   
  
Wo wir bei dunklen Dingen waren:   
  
Er saß wieder mit Hidan und Kiba zusammen in der Bar. Der Vorfall in der Besenkammer war jetzt knapp vier Monate her. Vier Monate in denen er sich sehr häufig mit Sasuke getroffen hatte. Am Anfang nur für Sex, was absolut kein Problem gewesen war. Wirklich nicht. Es war so gut gewesen, dass Naruto danach kaum hatte laufen können – was den verdammten Sportkurs zu dem er sich angemeldet hatte, leider unmöglich gemacht hatte. Schade. - aber irgendwann war mehr daraus geworden.  
  
Ein Drink, oder zwei.  
  
Dann ein Film.  
  
Dann zusammen noch was im Bett liegen.  
  
Sie hatten angefangen sich Geschichten aus dem eigenen Leben zu erzählen, Dinge, die sonst sehr wenige wussten. Sasuke erzählte Naruto von dem Tod seiner Eltern, von seinem Bruder... Naruto erzählte Sasuke von seiner Schulzeit, wie alleine er gewesen war. Und mit jedem Detail, dass sie übereinander erfahren hatten, war der Sex nur noch besser geworden. Also nicht nur besser, er war der Hammer geworden.   
  
Tja, der nächste Schritt war klar, aber irgendwie traute sich keiner von beiden ihn zu gehen. Naruto nicht, weil er Angst hatte, dass er zurückgewiesen werden könnte und Sasuke nicht, weil er die emotionale Reichweite von einem Schmetterling hatte: Sehr hübsch, aber eben nur minimal.   
  
Er seufzte, sah auf sein Handy, als eine neue Nachricht von Sasuke einging.  
  
 _ **Sasuke Uchiha:**  Bin gleich mit der Arbeit fertig, Lust zu treffen?  
_  
 _ **Naruto Uzumaki:**  Wäre morgen Ok? Bin gerade noch in der Bar mit den Jungs. Machst du was zu Essen? :D_  
  
 _ **Sasuke Uchiha:**  Morgen ist super. Und nein, ich trete in den Hungerstreik, um dir eines auszuwischen. Natürlich mach ich was zu essen._  
  
 _ **Naruto Uzumaki:**  YIS! :D_  
  
 _ **Sasuke Uchiha:**  Manchmal glaube ich, du magst mich nur wegen dem Essen._  
  
 _ **Naruto Uzumaki** : Es ist ein Teil davon. Wir sehen uns morgen, komm gut nach Hause :D_  
  
Es war immer noch sehr, sehr unwirklich, dass gerade er die richtige Nummer von Sasuke Uchiha hatte. Da war so was wie der heilige Gral der Nummern, nur dass es ihn nicht unsterblich  machte, sondern glücklich... Da lag ein gewaltiger Unterschied.  
  
„Also ihr beide seid jetzt ein Paar, oder was?“, fragte Kiba und trank sein ekelhaft riechendes Bier mit schaumiger Krone ein wenig zu schnell, hustete, als er sich verschluckte. Ja, was waren sie? Sie waren so was wie ein Paar. Ein Paar in den Anfängen? Paar auf Probe? Oh, das wäre ein guter RomCom Film, das musste Naruto sich aufschreiben.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Wir sind einfach... zusammen? Aber ohne den ganzen anderen Unsinn. Und ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob wir je zusammen kommen. Immerhin hat er mich erpresst. Ich meine, was soll das dann in der Beziehung geben. Er liegt halt vorne mit den bösen Taten und ich liege zurück... Und auf der Basis kann ich keine Beziehung führen, das geht einfach nicht.“ Er lachte leise und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl ein wenig zurück.   
  
„Na, wenn es nur das ist... Gib doch einfach seine Nummer auch raus?“ Hidan hatte den ganzen Abend kaum etwas gesagt, was sehr ungewöhnlich für die Labertasche war, aber jetzt... jetzt wo er was sagte... dann sagte er nur absolute Scheiße.   
  
„Wieso das?“  
  
„Rache! Ich meine, du hast nur rumgeheult, weil dich permanent Leute angerufen haben und, und, und... Wisch dem Wichser eines aus und im selben Atemzug, wenn er sich bei dir beschwert, BAM, sag dass du deine Anakonda keinen anderen will als ihn. Super romantisch.“ Naruto runzelte die Augenbrauen... Es klang... befriedigend, das musste er zugeben. Und er hatte noch immer all die Nummern eingespeichert von all den Frauen, die ihn angerufen hatten, also... Das wäre nicht das Problem, wenn er ehrlich war... Das Problem war mehr:  
  
Wollte er einen Beziehungstip von Hidan annehmen?  
  
Auf der anderen Seite: Hidan war der einzige von ihnen, der seit über einem Jahr eine Beziehung hatte. Mit Kakuzu, der unheimlich wie sau war, aber es war eine Beziehung. Also... Und Sasuke hatte es verdient. Darauf musste man auch noch mal deutlich hinweisen. Er hatte es verdient, für all die schlaflosen Nächte und was für ein Arsch er deswegen gewesen war.  
  
Kiba nickte eifrig neben Hidan. „Oh ja. Oh fucking ja, schreib den Frauen seine Nummer und irgendwas von wegen: Hey, ich hab ihn ausfindig gemacht und er wusste nicht, dass es eine falsche Nummer ist, melde dich doch mal darunter bei ihm, es tut ihm so leid, blah.“   
  
Es war... ein mieser Plan, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er rund 300 Freinachrichten, von daher... wieso nicht?   
  
Während er eifrig in sein Handy tippte ging ihm auf, dass er sich ausschließlich mit absoluten Arschlöchern umgab, die grausame Ideen hatten... Und er liebte es.   
  
  


☆

  
  
  
Naruto wusste, dass die Damen sich schon bei ihm gemeldet hatten. Oh, er wusste es genau, aber es kam keine Reaktion von Sasuke. Je länger sie hier saßen, umso unruhiger wurde er. Was machte Sasuke? Ärgerte er sich genau so wie Naruto damals? Oder verdrehte er einfach nur die Augen? Hasste er Naruto jetzt? Oh, was war es, was war es? Er war beinahe schon aufgeregt, aber als die Stunden – und Biere – ins Land zogen, kam immer noch keine Nachricht von Sasuke.  
  
Kein Anruf.  
  
Nichts.   
  
Naruto war schon bereit die Hoffnungen auf Drama aufzugeben, als die Türe zur Bar beinahe schon aufgebrochen wurde und Sasuke hinein stampfte, als wäre er in einer Oper von Wagner. Einer dramatischen Oper von Wagner. Nicht, das Naruto eine kannte, aber egal. Hidan und Kiba wirkten begeistert, als ein sehr wütender Sasuke auf sie zu stampfte, sich vor Naruto aufbaute.  
  
„Was soll der Scheiß?“, fauchte er und wedelte mit seinem Handy herum, das wieder vibrierte, als eine erneute SMS einging. Hach, war das nicht schön? So entspannt wie er nur konnte lehnte Naruto sich zurück, grinste. „Payback.“  
  
Er hatte Sasuke so noch nie gesehen, noch nie so wütend und es machte ihm beinahe Angst. Beinahe.   
  
„Ehrlich jetzt, Naruto? Nachdem wir Monate zusammen sind, ziehst du so was ab?“  
  
Momentchen. Mo-fucking-mentchen.   
  
„Wir sind zusammen?“  
  
„Ja?! Wieso denkt du, koche ich sonst für dich.“ Naruto wäre es lieber, wenn sie das nicht vor Hidan und Kiba klären würden, aber anders ging es wohl gerade im Moment nicht.   
  
„Das... wusste ich nicht. Ich... wollte dich heute eigentlich fragen, ob wir... naja, ein Paar sein wollen und so ein Scheiß, aber wir sind schon eines? Du hast es nie gesagt und ich hatte zu viel Angst zu fragen und wollte dir einen auswischen und...“ Weiter kam Naruto nicht, als Sasuke ihn grob am Kragen packte und ihn zu sich hinauf zog, ihn küsste.  
  
Nicht leicht, nicht liebevoll, sondern mit mehr Gefühl, als Sasuke es jemals in Worte fassen könnte. Naruto würde lügen und sagen, dass seine Knie schwach wurden, aber sein ganzer Körper wurde schwach.   
  
„Ist das jetzt klar?“, knurrte Sasuke tief, beinahe schon gefährlich, sodass Naruto nur zaghaft nicken konnte, schwer schluckte. Fuck. Einfach nur fuck.   
  
„Gut. Dann kümmre dich jetzt um die Anrufe. Ich geh schlafen. Bring morgen mein Handy mit.“ Damit drückte Sasuke ihm das eigene Handy in die Hand, grinste, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und Naruto alleine ließ.  
  
Alleine mit einem klingelnden Handy und zwei feixenden Freunden.  
  
Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie, was?   
  
  


☆

**Author's Note:**

> ╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )╯
> 
> Es ist WunschOS Zeit :D Wie in Die Blowjob Wette versprochen, arbeite ich mich langsam aber sicher durch alle eingegangenen WunschOS and here we are :) Dieser hier ist für Laguna und ich hoffe natürlich sehr, dass er dir gefällt und so geworden ist, wie du ihn haben wolltest :)
> 
> Ich hoffe auch sehr, dass alle Anderen damit Spaß hatten und wünsche euch eine schöne Woche :) Über Rückmeldungen und Empfehlungen freue ich mich immer besonders dolle :D
> 
> Hochachtungsvoll,
> 
> Wir


End file.
